The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to progress bars displayed by data processing systems.
A progress bar is a graphical control element used to visually depict a progression of a task being performed by a data processing system, such as a computer. Examples of such a task may include performing a download, performing a file transfer, performing a software installation, and the like. Sometimes, the graphical control element is accompanied by a textual representation of the progress of performance of the task, for example in a percent format. Many computer users find progress bars helpful. For example, while an extended computer operation is being performed, movement of the progress bar can indicate that the computer still is operating and has not become unresponsive due to an error.